Black Icy Rose
by Amaterasu-hime
Summary: Nobody knew who was the gang leader of the Black rose but now they were going to know As she was attending Leaf high. He was the gang leader of the Black Ice and both find themselves in a bit of a struggle. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Speeding through cars and stop light, Sasuke Uchiha couldn't help but sigh. He was in a blue and black motor cycle it was a beauty and the state of the arts. Making a sharp turn he was met up with a orange motor cycle he was Naruto Uzumaki, nodding at each other they speed off and was again greeted with 3 more motor cycles, one was a mixture of silver and white, it was Neji Hyuuga next to him was Shikamaru Nara with a lush green motorcycle. Together they made up Black Ice.

They were very well known through out the country, but they have a rival gang they were tied in power and that was the gang called Black Rose. The gang consist of 4 top members one was Chikashi Kuro and Akashi Kuro they we both twins these two have the same blue eyes but Chikashi has dirty blond hair while Akashi has a almost pale yellow blond hair. Both have silver motorcycles. Norohiko Mori has a clear blue hair that look almost transparent, he has blue eyes that seems to know everything, he rides a blue and silver motorcycle. The top of top, the leader of Black Rose was never seen, the only thing they know was that her name was Sakura Haruno.

Gaining speed the four boys speed up heading to one destination A.K.A Leaf High where all the rich and famous goes to school at, which was also a boarding school. Entering the huge gate of Leaf high they pass many rich, spoiled, stuck up brats, sluts, players, you name it and their there. Making a sharp turn they park their bikes they didn't bother to locked it or anything after all why worry about it when the whole know you and wouldn't dare do any harm to it let along touch it, after all they wouldn't want to end up like the other kid that dare do anything with. You want to know what happened to him well let's just say his life is a living hell Hech hell seems much more inviting. Taking of their helmet the 18 year old teenage boys all walked trough the double doors and head to their class. Their clothes and other personals have already been drop off like the other people in school about a few days ago.

Finding their homeroom class, they took their seats at the very back of the room. As soon as they sat down Naruto started blabbing how many flavour Ramen was made in just a month. Rolling his eyes Sasuke turn his head and look out the window tuning out the blond idiot as he kept on blabbing like there was no tomorrow. He wasn't the only one though. Neji had his eyes closed while Shikamaru had his head in his desk obviously sleeping. Noticing that no one was paying attention Naruto stop talking about ramen and started saying things like how they never pay attention to him but ironically the conversation again lead about ramen.

Out side 4 unfamiliar motorcycles stop by the Black Ice is motor cycle. Parking next to them the 4 took of their helmets three were boys while there was one girl. Walking at the empty hall ways they went directly to their home room, their schedule was already sent to them a few weeks ago. Finding room 101 they walked to it and knock.

Averting his gaze of the window his sensei better known as Kakashi Hatake walked in and for once in his life he was on time. Everyone was looking at him until Naruto started ranting why he was early and all that crap. Sighing "Naruto please take you seat and the reason I'm on time is that well were having student" he said and instantly everyone was looking at him intently after all they rarely get new students. There was a sudden knock to the door. every head quickly snap to the door except Shikamaru who was too busy sleeping, Neji who couldn't careless and Sasuke who was uninterested. Opening the door 4 figures stood up the from the front though everyone could barely see he or her face because the 3 guys were blocking their view.

"well how about you 4 introduce your selves" Kakashi said. "Wassup my names Akashi Kuro, I'm from the gang Black rose…." which got everyone's attention after all Black Rose were very famous "….my hobbies are pranking people and that's a rap" he finished off with a goofy smile. "yo sup names Chikashi Kuro and yes I'm Akashi's twin but I'm older HA my hobbies are the same as him and my saying isn't "that's a rap" like his but it always end with "WACHA I know Karate" after all the karate kid movie wasn't my favourite movie for nothing MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH cough cough choking" with this every one sweat drop. "while Chikashi there is choking I'll introduce my self, my name is Norohiko Mori I'm also in the gang Black Rose and so is Chikashi and be warned I know everything" he finished with a creepy smile which got boys freaked out and so is the girls but were so in love with his look and coolness as they put it to care.

"and also our last new student " Kakashi said. Stepping out of the shadow came a high heeled black boots everyone was in suspense as they waited for the person to show his or her face when Naruto's stomach growled in hunger which made the new student stop every one looked at him then Akashi looks at him and said "DUDE way to kill a mood men" "yeah everyone was like in suspense men suspense" Chikashi piped in. "what does suspense mean" Naruto asked with a question marked up in his head which made everyone fall down anime style.

That was when the heard the footsteps again looking at the mystery student the shoes was followed by long creamy, slender legs that's seems to go on forever she was wearing a black leather skirt that stop mid thigh with two red cross like belt. she was wearing a black breast top that only covered that breast with fish nets over it. She has pink hair that ends at her waist, her face were proclaim and pale but not sickly. Giving a small sweet smile that got everyone's breath hitched to put it simply she was breathtaking she was very graceful everything she did made them stare at her in awe. "Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno I don't like many things and I hate many things. I'm the leader of Black Rose" everyone was silent until a random boy shouted "WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME" this seems to snap everyone from their day dream and soon Fan boys started to form. This seems to be a long days for Sakura Haruno.


	2. Adoption?

HEY EVERYONE

I

AM

_BACK_!

Though I am discontinuing both my stories

"_In loving memory" _and _"Black icy rose"_

I'm sorry to everyone that read these stories but they weren't going anywhere with me.

**If anyone wants to continue the story though just message me** ^^

Please read my new story

"**Watch Me Shine"**

- Summary: "I can assure you Mr. Uchiha, I am a model not some common whore"- Haruno Sakura is the Top model and she has a new boss Uchiha Sasuke who thinks that a lingerie model is a porn star, showing much more skin than a basic model he says. SxS

This story of course is a SASUSAKU!

this time I promise I will try my best to finish this story, at the moment I am writing the next chapter!

PEACE OUT

- Freeakk4Aniimee


End file.
